


Драбблы

by Chif



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никак не связанные между собой драбблы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Картины

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест: 2.17. Гейл, получать картины от Пита, таймлайн - эпилог. "Кому ты делаешь больно?"

Первая посылка пришла почти год спустя. Под плотной обёрточной бумагой Гейл обнаружил толстую стопку листов. Некоторые из них большие, другие — наспех оторванные клочки. Но на всех рукой Пита нарисована Китнисс. Внизу каждого листа стоит дата, поэтому Гейл с лёгкостью собрал мозаику прошедшего в Дистрикте-12 времени. И отовсюду на него смотрела она: тоненькая, больная и почти просвечивающая насквозь Китнисс со спутанными волосами, Китнисс с бесстрастным лицом, спящая Китнисс и тревожная складка на её лбу, Китнисс с лежащим рядом потрёпанным Лютиком, Китнисс с луком. Картины чередовались с карандашными набросками, и на самом последнем, сделанном всего неделю назад, Китнисс стояла в лесу рядом с озером её отца и выглядела почти… счастливой? Безмятежной?   
…как та девушка, которую они знали до «Голодных игр».  
Гейл сжал листы в ладонях, а потом разорвал на мелкие клочки.  
На нём лежала большая ответственность, он помогал стоить новый лучший мир. Ему некогда было отвлекаться на несбывшиеся мечты.

Посылки продолжали приходить каждый год, находя его везде. Сначала это кипы листов, перевязанные бечёвкой, потом целые альбомы. Вся жизнь Китнисс глазами Пита.  
Гейл не сохранил ни одного рисунка, но это не имело значения, потому что у него теперь свои кошмары. В которых Китнисс улыбалась ему. Любила его.  
Хуже всего они в тот год, когда на столе он обнаружил альбом со счастливой Китнисс, перепуганной до смерти Китнисс, беременной Китнисс.  
Но новый мир требовал внимания, и следующие десять лет пробежали так быстро, что Гейл едва успел их заметить.   
Темноволосая девочка с голубыми глазами, чьего имени он не знал, росла, крутилась возле матери, представала перемазанной в муке по уши, танцевала среди цветов, пошла в школу и уже училась стрелять из лука. Белокурый мальчик с каждым годом становился всё больше похож на Пита. А Китнисс была так счастлива, что талант художника едва мог это передать.  
И единственный вопрос, который Гейл хотел бы задать Питу, звучал так: «Кому ты делаешь больно?».

*  
Так вышло, что в первый раз на родную землю Гейл вернулся только двадцать пять лет спустя. Вот только убегал он никому неизвестным мальчишкой-шахтёром, выводя людей из огненного кошмара, а приехал обратно в качестве кандидата на должность седьмого президента.

— Мы рады приветствовать земляка, — с улыбкой протянул ему ладонь нынешний мэр — парень, с которым они когда-то давно, целую жизнь назад, учились в одном классе.  
— Да, — кивнул Гейл. — Я тоже рад… быть дома.  
Он скользнул взглядом по встречающей его толпе и с удовлетворением отметил, какими радостными и сытыми они выглядели. Совсем не то, что перед восстанием против Капитолия.

Запланированная прогулка с мэром по городку обернулась лавиной воспоминаний и неожиданной встречей.  
Они как раз остановились перед школой и мэр сдержанно заметил:  
— Детей решили от занятий не отрывать. Сегодня день Жатвы, так что памятные мероприятия были запланированы давным-давно.  
Гейл понимающе кивнул.  
«Голодные игры» и шесть Жатв, во время которых он стоял на площади и подсчитывал свои шансы, он помнил слишком хорошо.   
— Кстати, муж вашей кузины тоже сегодня там, — продолжил мэр, который прекрасно знал, что у него никогда не было кузин. — Мы приглашаем всех победителей, но всегда соглашается только Пит, а вот Хеймитч каждый год изобретает новое ругательство. В этом натравил на моего секретаря гусей.  
— А Китнисс?  
— Сегодня там её дочь.   
Гейл не считал это особо уважительной причиной. Но прежде чем он успел спросить что-то ещё, двери школы распахнулись, и на улицу выбежала целая толпа галдящих детей.  
За ними вышел и Пит.  
— Что-то они слишком радостные для темы твоего рассказа, — улыбнулся ему мэр. — Помнится, раньше некоторые уходили в слезах.  
Пит кивнул Гейлу и пожал мэру руку.  
— Я решил закончить на хорошей ноте.   
— И как же ты её нашёл? — вырвалось у Гейла.  
— Рассказал им о том, как одиннадцать лет не мог слова вымолвить Китнисс, а потом признался ей в любви на всю страну. Так что и от Игр была польза.  
Мэр рассмеялся, а Гейл выдавил улыбку и подумал, что, как бы странно это не звучало, Пит и Китнисс всё-таки воплотили ту самую историю о несчастных влюблённых, из-за которой рыдал весь Панем. Они выжили и будут жить долго и счастливо. И сегодня вечером они вдвоём придут на приём в доме мэра, когда десятки камер будут снимать встречу старых друзей.

Но сейчас мэра отозвал в сторону кто-то из учителей, и Гейл остался с Питом один на один.   
И хотел уже задать вопрос, преследовавший его все эти годы.  
Но вместо этого сказал:  
— Ваши дети. Ты так и не написал, как их зовут.  
— Идрия* и Юкка**, — Пит посветлел лицом и оглянулся в сторону кучки смеющихся школьников, затевающих какую-то проказу. Судя по знакомой тёмной косичке, заводилой там явно была их Идрия Мелларк.  
— А я думал, что она назовёт дочь в честь сестры.  
— Китнисс сказала, что если они всё-таки появились на свет у нас, они не могут носить имена цветов или съёдобных клубней, — улыбнулся Пит. — Поэтому пришлось искать что-то повнушительнее.  
Гейл рассмеялся:  
— Похоже на Кискисс.  
— Да, похоже, — согласился Пит. И посмотрел Гейлу прямо в глаза, отвечая на незаданный вопрос: — Я присылал тебе рисунки, потому что мне казалось это правильным.  
Правильно. В этом слове весь Пит. Он мог бы единолично призвать людей на войну, вдохновить их на борьбу и утешить в скорбный час, но предпочёл жить мирно и просто. Строя на дымящихся развалинах старого мира что-то надёжное и прекрасное. Правильное.  
Именно поэтому Китнисс выбрала его. Рядом с Гейлом она давно бы сгорела изнутри дотла.  
— Передай ей, что я люблю её, — попросил Гейл. На приёме сказать такое не получится, не вызвав очередной дурацкой сплетни.   
— Она тоже любит тебя. И скучает, — ответил Пит. С кем-то другим Гейл бы съязвил, что победителю легко быть великодушным.  
— Знаю, — кивнул он. — До сих пор любит, до сих пор не простила.  
Это не было вопросом, но Пит всё равно медленно кивнул, подтверждая, что не зря он не возвращался в Двенадцатый все эти годы.  
— Да, не простила.

Гейл и Пит разошлись в разные стороны, когда вернулся мэр. Пит — к своему дому, крепко обнимая улыбающуюся дочку. Гейл — к новому миру, который нужно было сколотить так крепко, чтобы дети Китнисс никогда не увидели кошмаров.

* Калифорнийская идрия — дерево высотой около 10 метров, похожее на перевёрнутую морковку, запасает воду в стволе, чтобы использовать её в засуху.  
** Юкка — гигантское дерево, растёт только в пустыне Мохаве, ветви его напоминают воздетые к небу руки.


	2. Дистрикт 2

— Вас возненавидят соперники ещё до того, как вы встретитесь впервые, — это первое предложение, которое говорит Брут с того момента, как вошёл в комнату. — Друг другу вы тоже не друзья. Следующие шесть лет, если удача будет на вашей стороне, вы будете тренироваться вместе, но не советую слишком сильно привязываться друг к другу, не советую даже запоминать имена. Ваши Игры начнутся чуть раньше, чем у остальных, и поедет в Капитолий только один. Всё понятно?  
Катон переглядывается с другими тремя мальчиками. Они все самые спортивные в своих школах, они победители среди ровесников, и именно их выбрал Брут из десятков других мальчишек.  
— Если я спрашиваю, то жду ответа. Всё понятно?  
— Да, сэр, — нестройно тянут они хором.  
— Хорошо.  
На лице Брута такое отвращение, словно он наступил в кучу дерьма, и Катон не выдерживает:  
— Нечего строить такую рожу, — говорит он. — Вы не спросили нас, хотим ли мы с вами идти.  
Брут медленно подходит к нему и так же медленно поднимает за шкирку.  
— Привыкай, пацан, с этого дня и пока не сдохнешь ты будешь делать то, что тебе велят.  
— Я стану Победителем, — Катон резко пинает ментора в коленную чашечку, вырываясь из захвата. — И никто не сможет мне приказывать.  
Брут несколько мгновений смотрит на него, после чего запрокидывает голову и смеётся так, будто в жизни не слышал более забавной шутки.  
А потом говорит:  
— В таком случае, пацан, я желаю тебе сдохнуть пораньше.


	3. Шутка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Китнисс, Пит, Прим, Хеймитч. Действие происходит между первой и второй книгами.

Мы с Питом не часто сталкиваемся нос к носу после возвращения с Игр, но сегодня один из неудачных дней. Поэтому мы просто застываем напротив друг друга и молчим.  
— Как охота? — наконец выдавливает Пит.  
— Хорошо.  
Если бы ещё Гейл не полез с поцелуем, была бы вообще отлично. А теперь вместо того, чтобы стараться не думать ни о чём вообще, придётся подбирать слова и объяснять, что я не хочу ни с кем встречаться. Вообще.  
— Это… хорошо.  
— Да. Хорошо, — соглашаюсь я. — А как… — я замолкаю. Понятия не имею, о чём его спросить. Не о том же, не подгорел ли у него сегодня хлеб.   
— У меня тоже всё хорошо, — Пит, как всегда, приходит на помощь.  
Но самое хорошее здесь, что никто нас сейчас не слышит. Таким разговором нам вряд ли удалось бы привлечь внимание публики и спонсоров. Лично я не дала бы за него и сломанной пуговицы.  
К счастью, прежде чем сказать ещё какую-нибудь глупость, я слышу голос Прим.  
— Китнисс, ты где! Помоги мне!  
Мы с Питом переглядываемся и кидаемся на звук, и я почти жалею, что оставила лук в лесу. Но Прим в порядке. За исключением одной небольшой, но существенной детали.  
— Откуда ты взяла ребёнка?!  
Прим перехватывает малыша поудобнее, пытаясь отдышаться.  
— Его родители болеют, так что мама объявила у них карантин и сказала, что Банкс пока поживёт у нас.   
— Потрясающе, — я закатываю глаза.   
Прим неожиданно хихикает и вручает мне свёрток с ребёнком.  
— Поздравляю, Китнисс, это мальчик.  
Чего? Минуточку!  
— Причём тут я?   
— Ему полгода, молоко нужно подогревать, а ещё придётся сделать каши и пюре. И часто стирать пелёнки.  
— Нет, Прим, подожди. Почему за ним должна приглядывать именно я?!  
— Потому что я помогаю маме, — Прим лукаво улыбается. И в этот момент я слышу сдавленный смех за спиной. Ну хоть его порадовала.  
— А я охочусь!   
— Теперь это необязательно, Китнисс. Поэтому на ближайшие две недели ты мамочка, а не охотник.  
И моя младшая сестрёнка проходит мимо и оставляет меня стоять с открытым ртом посреди улицы, глядя ей вслед. Я перевожу взгляд на ребёнка и едва сдерживаю умилённый вздох, потому что он выглядит точь-в-точь как маленькая Прим. Это не трудно, ведь у него такие же светлые волосы и ярко голубые глаза.  
Как и у Пита.  
Который, кстати, странно на меня смотрит. А потом говорит необычным хриплым голосом:  
— Хорошо смотришься.  
— Это наше Солнышко-то хорошо смотрится в этом тряпье? — на крыльцо своего дома выходит однозначно пьяный Хеймитч. — Ну и вкусы у тебя, мальчик. Помочь ей может только Ци… — он затыкается и делает шаг вперёд, спотыкаясь и едва не падая. А потом с размаху садится на ступеньки, разглядывая меня. И, переведя глаза на Пита, пьяно хихикает: — Ты когда это успел сделать ей такой подарочек?  
Внутри вспыхивает ярость, и мне хочется сказать ему в ответ что-то очень гнусное, но Пит неожиданно широко улыбается и обнимает меня за плечи, притягивая ближе к себе.  
— А ты разве не помнишь? — спрашивает он у Хеймитча. — Ты ведь праздновал с нами его рождение.  
Я сдерживаю нервный смешок и корчу оскорблённую рожицу:  
— Как ты мог забыть, ты ведь сам предложил, чтобы он называл тебя дедулей!   
— И его второе имя в честь тебя.  
— И на нашей с Питом свадьбе к алтарю меня тоже вёл ты, — мои глаза увлажняются сами по себе. Если подумать, это неудивительно. Любая бы рыдала, заполучив Хеймитча в качестве посажённого отца.  
— Это была так трогательно, — вдохновённо подхватывает Пит. — Эффи плакала в голос.  
— На твоей груди, — добиваю я. — Ты так мило её утешал. Правда, потом пришлось застирывать костюм, потому что весь её макияж остался на тебе.  
— Если ты не помнишь, у нас сохранилась запись.  
— Показать? — участливо предлагаю я.  
Лицо нашего ментора впервые на моей памяти вытягивается. Кажется, у него даже с дыханием небольшие трудности. Не сиди он сейчас, точно бы не смог удержаться на ногах.  
— Вот видишь, — Пит серьёзен как никогда, — пьянство тебя явно до добра не доведёт.  
А вот бывшие подопечные могут и довести. До инфаркта.   
Спасение к нему приходит в лице моей младшей сестрёнки, выскочившей из дома с сумкой, заполненной новым набором лекарств.  
— Девочка, какой сейчас день? — хрипло спрашивает её осоловевший Хеймитч.  
Прим удивлённо вскидывает брови, глядя на наше с Питом объятие и невозмутимые лица, и отвечает:  
— Второе октября.  
— Девочка, мне не до подробностей. Год скажи.  
После этого мы с Питом смеёмся в голос, и даже ребёнок на моих руках довольно улыбается и агукает.  
Хеймитч сплёвывает и пытается подняться.  
— Маленькие чудовища, — говорит он. — За что такое на мою голову?  
Всё ещё ворча на неблагодарных детей, Хеймитч скрывается в доме, и Пит отстраняется. Сразу становится очень холодно и неуютно.  
— Ну… — тянет он. — Я пойду. У тебя же всё будет… хорошо?  
Я молча киваю, потому что не могу выдавить ничего утвердительного из перехваченного спазмом горла, и иду к дому.  
Ничего хорошего.


	4. Правда

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: 2.14. Эффи Тринкет - транссексуал. Реакция героев, когда правда всплывает на поверхность.

На лице Хеймитча отвращение напополам с шоком, Пита таращит глаза, а вот у меня даже сил удивляться нет. Это же Капитолий, тут есть люди с вживлёнными в кожу кошачьими усами. Парень в платье? Нашли сенсацию.  
— А сиськи у тебя настоящие?  
Хеймитч и его неменяющийся репертуар очень деревенского парня.  
Эффи оскорблёно поджимает губы и вскидывает голову.  
— Это крайне неприлично — спрашивать о таком у леди, — припечатывает она.  
— Кто это здесь леди? — фыркает Хеймитч, и глаза всех присутствующих машинально устремляются на меня.  
Я не могу сдержаться, и еле выдавливаю сквозь смех:  
— Ну, если поставить вопрос так…  
Пита тоже улыбается:  
— Без сомнений, это Эффи.  
И вот он, тот самый момент, когда мы одной фразой смогли порадовать Эффи до счастливого визга и слёз умиления одновременно.


End file.
